DADDY
by realpixkupixku
Summary: Baekhyun dijual oleh ibunya, Byun Sojin, untuk melunasi seluruh hutang-hutangnya, dan sialnya Baekhyun dijual ketangan saudagar kaya yang sangat arogan dan dingin. Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya? [Chanbaek GS aka Genderswitch]
1. First Seen

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

.

"Pakailah baju yang sedikit terbuka!" Bentak Sojin saat melihat Baekhyun menggunkan baju panjang yang tertutup

"Tapi mama, Baekki malu" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia sungguh takut saat melihat ibunya marah

"Jangan membantah! Cepat ganti dengan baju yang sudah mama siapkan!" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan ibunya yang sungguh nyaring sekali

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menggunakan baju yang ada di depannya saat ini, rok yang sungguh mini sekali dan baju dengan potongan dadanya sungguh rendah

"Baekki kan masih SMA" Baekhyun menatap baju berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut dengan cemberut

...

"Ayo ikut mama!" Sojin menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun hingga memerah, wanita dengan lipstik berwarna merah menyala tersebut sungguh keterlaluan, ia tidak peduli ringisan kesakitan Baekhyun karena tangannya terlalu kuat ditarik

Baekhyun diam, ia takut membantah ibunya, pernah sekali ia membantah dengan lembut, dan Baekhyun berakhir tidur di luar rumah. Dan mulai saat itu ia tidak berani untuk sekedar menjawab "A" kepada ibunya tersebut

"Cepat masuk!" Sojin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kedalam mobil reyot miliknya. Sojin segera menduduki jok mengemudi mobil tersebut dan segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

"Mama, ini mau kemana?" Butuh nyali yang banyak untuk bertanya seperti itu, dan Baekhyun berhasil mengumpulkan nyalinya

"Bisa diam tidak?!" Baekhyun kembali tersentak oleh perkataan ibunya, Baekhyun menunduk, hatinya sakit sekali, ibunya tidak pernah berkata lembut terhadapnya

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika kecepatan mobil yang ia naiki menurun, Sojin membelokkan mobilnya ke arah rumah besar nan mewah yang berada tidak jauh dari padatnya kota Seoul

"Mama, ini rumah siapa?" Baekhyun terpukau oleh keindahan rumah mewah yang berada di depannya saat ini, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat rumah sebagus ini, jauh sekali jika dibandingkan oleh rumahnya

"Jangan banyak bicara! Bersikaplah yang baik" Sojin keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri pintu sebelah yang menyimpan Baekhyun didalamnya

"Cepat keluar!" Sojin menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar si gadis lugu dihadapannya segera keluar dari mobil reyot miliknya

"Mama, Baekki malu" Baekhyun menutup bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos, ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, rasanya tidak nyaman

"Jangan sok jual mahal! Palingan setelah ini langsung menjerit keenakan" Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya tersebut, menjerit keenakan? Karena apa?

"Cepat ikut mama!" Sojin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah pintu besar rumah mewah tersebut, Baekhyun dengan langkah perlahan mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya

"Maaf, tuan Chanyeol sedang sibuk" Dua orang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dan juga memiliki otot yang kekar menghalangi jalan Sojin dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar tersebut langsung ketakutan

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol sekarang!" Bentak Sojin kepada dua orang yang seperti hulk tersebut

"Dimana sopan santunmu?" Salah satu dari mereka mendorong tubuh Sojin yang memaksa ingin masuk dan bertemu Chanyeol

"Sudah kubilang, aku ing-"

"Berisik sekali" Hawa dingin dan mencekam menyelimuti setiap orang yang berada di depan mansion mewah milik saudagar kaya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit tertarik saat melihat perempuan, yang sepertinya masih bocah yang menggunakan pakaian terbuka

"Maaf tuan, wanita ini memaksa ingin bertemu dengan tuan" Baekhyun melihat dua orang kekar tersebut sungguh sopan terhadap pria berjas hitam yang nampak lebih menakutkan tersebut, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Sojin? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat wanita bar-bar didepannya ini

"A-anu, ada yang harus aku bicarakan" Ujar Sojin menundukkan kepalanya

"Masuklah" Ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan depan mansionnya

...

"Apa yang membawamu kesini? Kau ingin meminjam uang?" Nada sombong dari pria berjas hitam tersebut membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal, ia sungguh kasar sekali berbicara seperti itu kepada ibunya

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku ingin membayar hutang" Ujar Sojin yang menunduk, Baekhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa ibunya tidak marah-marah seperti yang dilakukannya kepadanya?

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat terkejut karena saat ini pria berjas hitam yang terlihat menakutkan tersebut memandangnya dengan intens dan menggoda, seolah pria tersebut ingin menjadikan Baekhyun mangsanya malam ini. Baekhyun mencoba tenang, dan membenarkan posisi duduknya agar pahanya tidak terlalu terekspos banyak

"Jika kau ingin membayar hutang, bukankah saat ini seharusnya kau membawa koper atau apa untuk melunasi hutangmu yang sudah menembus hingga satu milyar?" Angkuh, Baekhyun berfikiran jika pria tersebut sungguh angkuh sekali, dan Baekhyun tidak suka

"Baekhyun, keluarlah sebentar" Ujar Sojin menyuruh Baekhyun meninggalkan pria angkuh tersebut dan ibunya disana

"Baik mama"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu motif Sojin selanjutnya. Dan, ini membuatnya semakin bersemangat

...

"Sombong sekali" Baekhyun yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut langsung mengeluarkan kekesalannya

"Dia pikir dia siapa?" Ujar Baekhyun menendang batu yang berada di taman kecil mansion mewah pria angkuh tersebut

Baekhyun melihat salah satu wanita yang mungkin berumur jauh lebih tua dibandingnya terlihat kesusahan membawa kotak yang entah Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa isinya

"Bibi, apa boleh aku bantu?" Ujar Baekhyun lembut dengan senyuman secerah sinar mataharinya

"A-ah, ma-maaf nona, tidak apa apa" Bibi tersebut terlihat gelagapan saat melihat Baekhyun didepannya, pasalnya, Chanyeol membuat peraturan harus menghormati tamunya. Dan Baekhyun tamu Chanyeol, otomatis Baekhyun harus dihormati oleh seluruh pegawai di mansionnya ini

"Tidak apa apa, bibi terlihat keberatan, mari saya bantu" Bibi tersebut tertegun melihat kebaikan gadis muda didepannya saat ini, bahkan, tidak ada satupun tamu Chanyeol yang memiliki hati malaikat seperti ini

"Saya sungguh berterimakasih nona cantik" Ujar bibi tersebut tersenyum memperlihatkan kerutan wajahnya yabg tipis

"Panggil saya Baekhyun saja bi"

"Ah baiklah, Baekhyun nona"

...

"Aku akan menjual anak yang baru saja keluar tersebut untuk melunasi hutang hutangku" Ujar Sojin serius, Chanyeol yang tengah menghisap batang rokok mahalnya menghembuskan asapnya dengan cara yang angkuh pula

"Bukankah itu anakmu? Aku dengar dia memanggilmu mama" Chanyeol menatap Sojin dengan sinis

"Ya, itu anakku"

"Dia terlihat masih kecil, tidak bisa aku gunakan sebagai budak sex" Ujar Chanyeol vulgar

"Tapi kau bisa menunggunya hingga beberapa tahun untuk kau gunakan" Rayu sojin agar Chanyeol dapat menyetujui dan segera melepaskan ikatan hutang yang membuat Sojin frustasi

"Siapa namanya?" Chanyeol terlihat tertarik dengan sudut bibirnya yang memincing keatas

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"Kau memberinya nama yang cantik, sama sepertinya" Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa mulutnya berkata demikian, mungkin ia ingin menunjukkan kejujuran?

"Aku bisa tebak, itu hasil dari melacurmu kan? Wah, pasti ayahnya juga tampan, tapi sayang, tidak mau bertanggung jawab" Sojin tidak kaget, Chanyeol memang suka merendahkan dan menindas orang seenaknya

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sojin memilih tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol dan lebih fokus untuk segera memutuskan ikatan hutangnya

"Sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki slut kecil di rumah" Chanyeol nampak berfikir

"Baiklah, hutangmu lunas" Sambung Chanyeol

...

Baekhyun berkeliling di mansion besar ini dengan semangat, ini sungguh mewah dan elegan, baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun memasuki rumah semewah dan sebesar ini. Bahkan hotel yang berada di Seoul kalah dengan kemewahan yang dimiliki oleh mansion milik pria angkuh, menurut Baekhyun

Baekhyun ingin kembali ke ruangan dimana ibunya dan pria tersebut mengobrol berdua. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti jalan mana yang harus ia ambil, mansion ini terlalu besar!

Baekhyun lebih memilih berjalan lurus, tapi yang ia temukan hanya satu pintu yang besar disana, dan rasa ingin tahu Baekhyun muncul, tangan mungilnya ia arahkan untuk mendorong pintu besar tersebut

Kriet

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, ruangan ini memiliki aroma yang sungguh wangi dan memabukkan, ini menyengat tapi Baekhyun suka

'Hanya kamar' Batin Baekhyun saat melihat ranjang mewah dengan kasur king size dan juga pemandangan yang amat luar biasa dari balik jendela besar kamar tersebut

"Aku harus kembali" Ujar Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali mencari dimana ruangan yang berisi ibunya dan pria tersebut

Bruk

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terkejut saat menabrak sesuatu yang tadinya tidak ada

"Kau berhasil menemukan kamarku" Baekhyun mematung, pria tinggi didepannya terlihat seperti tengah menggodanya. Dari tampangnya saja membuat Baekhyun kesal, sungguh terlihat sombong

"Maaf" Ujar Baekhyun

"Tidak perlu, jika kau ingin, ini akan menjadi kamarmu juga" Chanyeol membelai lengan polos Baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya

"Hentikan, dimana mama?" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya, gadis ini bukan murahan, Chanyeol sungguh menyukai ini

"Mama? Oh, kau masih mencari wanita jalang itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kepada Baekhyun, bisa bisanya gadis ini masih tahan dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipanggil ibu

"Paman?, dimana mama?" Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi

"Paman?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya

"Apa tidak ada panggilan lain? Aku tidak setua itu bocah" Ujar Chanyeol kesal, bocah ini selain keras kepala juga tidak punya sopan santun rupanya

"Dad" Ujar Baekhyun pelan, masih ada kekesalan disana

"Apa?" Chanyeol harus menunduk untuk mendengar apa yang bocah ini katakan

"Dad" Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi, tidak ada panggilan lain, dady tidak masalah kan?

"Terkesan tua, tapi aku menyukai itu. Mamamu pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, dia menjualmu" Ujar Chanyeol melipat tangannya, Baekhyun ternganga, apa? Menjualnya? Baekhyun bukan barang!

"Dad bohong kan?" Baekhyun sedih, apakah benar apa yang pria ini katakan? Ibunya sendiri menjualnya?

"Sekarang dad bertanya, kapan wanita itu memanggilmu dengan nada sayang huh? Bahkan membunuhmu saja hal yang patut ia tulis di daftar keinginannya" Chanyeol melihat cairan bening milik gadis pendek didepannya

"Jangan menangis" Nada Chanyeol dingin, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan itu, sekarang yang ia miliki hanya Chanyeol, dady barunya

"Dad, peluk" Chanyeol terkejut dengan permintaan bocah didepannya ini, apa ia tidak mengaca? Bajunya sungguh terbuka, bisa bisa Chanyeol ereksi ditempat

"Gantilah bajumu, atau aku akan memasukimu"

TBC

Ini gj banget, pas tidur tiba-tiba punya ide cerita ginian, tapi kalo gak suka bakal pixku hapus kok :3


	2. My Girl

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Gantilah bajumu, atau aku akan memasukimu" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, mengapa hari ini semua orang mengatakan hal yang aneh? Pertama ibunya, dan sekarang pria angkuh ini

"T-tapi, Baekki tidak membawa baju dad" Ujar Baekhyun takut-takut, pasalnya dad barunya ini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam

Chanyeol meruntuki Sojin karena telah menjual Baekhyun pada saat pagi hari, kenapa tidak pada saat malam hari agar Chanyeol bisa langsung membuka baju gadis didepannya, tidak perlu repot-repot mencari baju ganti lagi*ups

"Gunakan pakaianku dulu, ada dilemari" Ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah terdiam ditempatnya

...

"Tuan, pagi ini anda harus segera menuju kantor" Ujar asisten setia Chanyeol, Mark

Chanyeol mnghela nafas panjang, baru kali ini ia resah saat meninggalkan mansionnya, gadis itu, gadis itu memenuhi pikirannya. Ramuan apa yang digunakan Baekhyun?

"Mark, jaga bocah itu, laporkan padaku apa saja yang bocah itu lakukan" Ujar Chanyeol dingin, tetapi entah mengapa ada rasa hangat yang mengalir disana

"Dia, dia milikku"

...

"Mengapa besar semua?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, semua pakaian didalam lemari ini berukuran jumbo baginya, memang tidak heran, karena pemiliknya pun juga memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sungguh besar dibandingkan dengannya

Baekhyun sedikit berbinar saat melihat sweater berwarna putih yang tergantung didalam lemari Chanyeol. Sweater tersebut memiliki ukuran sedikit lebih kecil dibanding pakaian yang tadi ia lihat

Baekhyun segera melepas pakaian seksinya dan diikuti oleh pemasangan sweater putih milik daddy barunya

"Tapi tetap terlihat besar" Baekhyun memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan cermin agar bisa melihat 50% tubuhnya yang terbalut sweater hangat tersebut. Setengah dari pahanya terlihat, dan lebih parahnya lagi, bahu mungilnya sungguh terekspos dengan jelas, tapi sweater ini lebih baik dibandingkan baju seksinya tadi

Cklak

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjantuhkan gantungan pakaian milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas ranjang mewah kamar tersebut

"Aih" Baekhyun segera menunduk untuk mengambil gantungan pakaian yang ia jatuhkan

...

Chanyeol memutar arah langkah kakinya yang tadinya menuju garasi, dan berubah menuju kamarnya. Ia melupakan penjepit dasinya, memang sedikit sepele, tapi Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman dibuatnya

Chanyeol juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadisnya didalam kamarnya

Cklak

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh membuat Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan manusia yang tersimpan didalam ruangannya itu?

Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk kedalamnya, butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk menemukan gadis itu. Tapi tunggu sebentar, gadis itu...

WOW

Sudah terlambat, Chanyeol ereksi

"Hey, hey berani-beraninya kau!" Chanyeol segera mendorong Baekhyun jatuh diatas ranjang miliknya dan tidak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol sudah berada diatas gadis yang terlihat kaget tersebut

"D-dad? Ada apa?" Baekhyun sungguh terkejut, terlebih suara Chanyeol tadi yang mengintrupsi keheningan didalam kamar ini dan disusul oleh pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang membawanya terlentang pasrah dibawah pria yang ia panggil 'dad'

"Kau menggodaku bocah" Chanyeol membelai paha dalam Baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap karena ulahnya

"Ahn" Baekhyun merasakan sensai geli yang melanda bagian paha kanannya yang tengah dibelai oleh jari nakal Chanyeol

"Baekkieh tidak melakukan apa-apa, ah" Baekhyun semakin memekik saat Chanyeol menaikkan jarinya hingga hampir menyentuh celana dalamnya

"Lihatlah, kau yang menggodaku dan kau sendiri yang melenguh cantik seperti ini" Chanyeol semakin menikmati mainan barunya ini yang sepertinya memang tidak pernah disentuh seperti ini sebelumnya

"Daddy hnggg" Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, sengatan listrik seperti muncul tiba tiba saat pria diatasnya ini menyentuh di titik titik tertentu tubuhnya

"Ah" Baekhyun memekik tertahan, benda keras menggesek area bawahnya dengan gerakan brutal

"Sepertinya kau siap untukku nanti malam" Chanyeol menyeringai, ia sungguh terobsesi oleh gadis dibawahnya ini, wajahnya yang cantik seolah memohon untuk dikerjai lebih jauh lagi

"Sepertinya nanti malam anak daddy harus dihukum" Chanyeol menghentikan segala aktivitas mesumnya dan memperhatikan setiap inci wajah cantik Baekhyun

"Dad, Baekki salah apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan takut, ia takut dihukum, apa hukumannya harus tidur diluar?

Tok tok tok

"Tuan, mobil sudah siap" Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu

"Sudahlah, daddy harus pergi berkerja. Jangan nakal" Nada bicara Chanyeol kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, ia segera menghampiri lemari kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil penjepit dasi disana

"Daddy berangkat" Baekhyun melihat kepergian pria dewasa tersebut dengan wajah takut, hukuman apa yang akan daddynya beri?

...

Baekhyun sungguh bosan disini, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan, mungkin karena ibunya yang setiap hari menyuruhnya membuat Baekhyun terbiasa oleh seluruh pekerjaan rumah

"Bibi, mari saya bantu" Baekhyun menghampiri seorang wanita paru baya yang terlihat sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang mansion milik Chanyeol

"Maaf nona, tuan Park tidak memperbolehkan anda melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" Bukan wanita paru baya tersebut yang menjawab, melainkan lelaki yang dibelakangnya

"Maaf lancang nona, tapi lebih baik nona beristirahat di kamar tuan Park" Ujar lelaki itu lagi. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat lelaki didepannya yang terlihat sedikit tua darinya, untuk apa istirahat?

"Oppa, apa daddy baik?" Tanya Baekhyun polos pada lelaki didepannya ini. Sejujurnya Mark sedikit bingung, siapa yang gadis ini maksud?

"Ah, tuan Park baik" Ujar Mark dengan segala kebohongan dibalik kalimatnya

"Tapi daddy terlihat dingin dan tidak berperasaan" Mark sedikit terpukau oleh kepekaan yang dimiliki gadis didepannya ini, padahal baru sebentar ia berada di mansion ini

"Jika itu yang nona rasakan, berarti nona harus mengenal lebih jauh tuan Park" Sebenarnya Mark ingin menceritakan masa lalu Chanyeol, tapi mungkin masa lalu Chanyeol adalah hal privasi yang dimiliki Chanyeol, Mark tidak berhak menceritakannya

Baekhyun terdiam, apa yang dikatakan lelaki disampingnya benar, ia tidak cukup mengenal baik Chanyeol, bahkan baru beberapa kata yang baru mereka lontarkan satu sama lain

"Maaf oppa, tapi, jam berapa daddy akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Mungkin sekitar jam 10 jika pekerjaan beliau tidak banyak"

...

Mobil yang Chanyeol naiki berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah, pria dengan wajah rupawan menatap lurus ke arah depan, sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak sabar untuk pulang, ia sudah memiliki 'janji' dengan gadisnya

Mata Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat patung yang sedang menggunakan pakaian wanita yang terlihat sungguh lucu dari salah satu toko pakaian. Seketika ia mengingat gadis itu, Baekhyun.

Mengapa Chanyeol menggila saat ini?

"Bisa kau arahkan mobil ini menuju toko pakaian disana?" Ujar Chanyeol kepada supir pribadinya

...

23.00 pm

Tepat pukul 11 malam Chanyeol baru menginjakkan kakinya kedalam mansion miliknya, dengan beberapa paper bag berwarna pink ditangannya, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menuju kamarnya

Langkah kaki Chanyeol berhenti di salah satu sofa ruang tamu mansionnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Tidak main main, Baekhyun sungguh cantik sekali

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya sudah melarang nona Byun agar tidak menunggu tuan" Ujar Mark yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

'Gadis ini, menungguku?' Batin Chanyeol. Seingatnya tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah menunggunya hingga selarut ini, tapi gadis ini melakukannya

"Apakah saya harus membawanya kedalam kamar tuan?" Tanya Mark yang membuat mata elang Chanyeol membara

"Kau bercanda? Jangan sentuh dia!" Gertak Chanyeol saat Mark akan menyentuh Baekhyun

"Maafkan saya tuan" Ujar Mark menyesal

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Mark yang meminta maaf, ia hanya fokus pada gadis yang tertidur di sofa miliknya ini. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh ringan gadisnya ini

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan melangkah menuju kamarnya bersama Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di gendongannya

Chanyeol berhati-hati menidurkan Baekhyun disisi kanan ranjang miliknya dan berhenti untuk menatap wajah polos gadis itu sesaat

"Gairah sexku hilang saat melihat wajah bayimu" Bisik Chanyeol, tangannya ia arahkan untuk membalut tubuh gadisnya dengan selimut tebal yang berada tak jauh darinya

"Tidurlah"

"Gadisku"

Next?

Hwaaa, demi apa banyak yang sukaaaa :'v , padahal cerita absurd gini, tapi makasih semuanya, aku cinta kaliannnnnnn, terimakasih yang sudah support untuk ngelanjutin cerita 'DADDY' ini. thank you chinggu~


	3. Crazy Over You

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan tidurnya terusik saat ia merasakan ada yang bergerak di sisi tubuh bagian kanannya, Chanyrol memutuskan membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang berani-beraninya mengusik tidur nyenyaknya

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meringkuk memeluk lututnya dan sangat dekat dengan posisi tubuhnya

'Gadis ini kedingingan?' Pikir Chanyeol saat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang terdapat semburat memerah samar-samar

"Entah kapan terakhir kali aku tertarik dengan seseorang" Ujar Chanyeol melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun dari dekat

Entah angin apa yang memasuki tubuh Chanyeol pagi ini, ia mendekatkan kepalanya menuju wajah Baekhyun yang cantik dan polos. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir cherry gadis yang masih tertidur dengan damai diranjangnya

Chanyeol menggila, baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibir gadis dengan rasa semanis dan selembut ini, semakin ia mainkan bibir Baekhyun dengan lumatan dan hisapan yang membuat Chanyeol terbakar api gairah

Baekhyun merasakan ada benda basah dan lembut tengah memainkan bibirnya dengan cara yang intim sekali, dengan perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membuka mata indahnya dan melihat siapa yang tengah membungkam bibirnya di pagi hari yang indah ini

"Dadh" Ujar Baekhyun disela ciuman bertubi-tubi yang diberikan daddynya kepadanya, bahkan Baekhyun baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini

Pipi Baekhyun memanas, dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan daddynya dengan jelas dan juga posisi daddynya yang saat ini berada diatasnya seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin

Tangan Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengalungkan tangannya ke lehernya, Chanyeol tersenyum, gadis ini sungguh mengikuti apa yang ia pertintahkan

"Mpckh nggh" Bunyi kecipak mulut beradu sungguh memenuhi kamar Chanyeol saat ini, Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti, ia ingin segera menyetubuhi gadis dibawahnya ini

"Ngghhh" Baekhyun kewalahan, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membuat bibir Baekhyun membengkak

Tangan Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol dengan pelan, Chanyeol mengerti, gadis ini kehabisan oksigen karenanya

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun terengah-engah dibawahnya, dengan bibir yang memerah dibuatnya, menurutnya itu sangat seksi sekali

"Aku belum memberikanmu hukuman gadis nakal" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara sungguh rendah tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun dan diakhiri dengan Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun dengan sensual

"Aah daddy" Baekhyun tidak mengerti jika desahannya membuat sesuatu dibawah Chanyeol semakin berkembang biak dengan pesat sekali disana

"Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhmu mendesah sayang, apa maumu huh?" Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk membuat gadisnya mendesah lebih keras

"Ughhh dadd" Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol bermain dengan lembut diarea lehernya

"Ahh" Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memainkan kedua dadanya dengan sedikit kasar

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan daddynya saat ini, apakah ini hukuman yang diberikan daddynya? Tapi, bukankah hukuman itu tidak menyenangkan? Ini malah sebaliknya, ini sungguh menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun

"Tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol mengernyit dan menghentikan aktivitas mesumnya sebentar. Ia mencium aroma darah disini

"Baek, apa hari ini tamu bulananmu datang?" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu saat daddynya tib-tiba memberikan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh baginya

"Emm..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia datang bulan

"Baekki rasa hari ini dad, ada apa?" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya dan berkali-kali mengumpat

'Shit, aku tidak bisa melakukannya' Batin Chanyeol

"Dad, ada apa? Mengapa tidak dilanjutkan?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu polosnya saat melihat Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol menatap gadis cantik yang masih terlentang diatas ranjangnya. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut malah membuatnya bahaya?

"Tunggu hingga darah itu berhenti keluar" Ujar Chanyeol sensual dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun

...

"Dad, Baekki butuh sesuatu" Baekhyun menarik lengan berotot Chanyeol yang tengah mengancingkan setelan jas mahalnya

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan acara mengancingkan jasnya dengan gadis pendek yang berada disampingnya

"Emm.. Itu" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya

"Apa?" Suara Chanyeol yang sungguh dingin membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup untuk mengatakan apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini

"Dad, jika Baekki kedatangan tamu bulanan, Baekki membutuhkan sesuatu" Semburat merah dipipi Baekhyun muncul dengan perlahan saat mengatakan hal yang begitu memalukan baginya

Chanyeol bersmirk, ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan, tapi mungkin jika bermain-main sebentar akan lebih mengasyikkan

"Apa yang Baekki butuhkan?" Ujar Chanyeol menatap gadisnya yang tengah menutupi kedua pipi gembilnya

"Itu" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan pada pria matang didepannya ini

"Tidak apa-apa dad, Baekki akan meminta pada Mark oppa" Ujar Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol

"Hei, jangan minta kepadanya, siapa daddymu sebenarnya?!" Ujar Chanyeol agak keras membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mengapa ia marah? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia begitu takutnya jika gadis didepannya ini hilang dari hadapannya

"Baiklah, tunggu disini" Ujar Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya

...

Semua orang yang berada disekitar mansion Chanyeol membulatkan matanya bersama. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai pria paling dingin dan sombong keluar dari mansionnya dengan berlari hanya untuk membeli 'roti' wanita di minimarket terdekat

Tidak hanya orang luar saja yang membulatkan matanya gara-gara tingkah Chanyeol yang tidak biasa, semua maid dan pekerja lainnya dirumahnya pun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang berlari dengan sedikit peluh dipelipisnya dan kantong plastik hitam yang berada di tangannya

"Maaf tuan Chanyeol ada yang bis-" Sebelum Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu melewatinya dengan berlari

"Bukan urusanmu" Ujar Chanyeol ditengah-tengah acara berlarinya

Mark sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya, ia baru pertama kali melihat atasannya berlari keluar dengan menggunakan jas mahalnya untuk membeli sesuatu dari luar sana, apa nona Byun lagi? Pikir Mark

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju gadis cantik yang sedang duduk manis diatas ranjangnya

"Ini" Chanyeol memberikan kantong plastik hitam kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget oleh kedatangan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat daripada perkiraannya

"Terimakasih daddy" Baekhyun memeluk pria didepannya dengan erat dan beringsut turun untuk menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar Chanyeol

'Gadis itu...' Batin Chanyeol saat melihat gadis itu dengan santai membuka pintu kamar mandi miliknya

...

"Selamat pagi" Baekhyun menyapa seluruh orang yang berada di dapur mewah mansion Chanyeol dengan senyuman termanisnya

"Nona, sebaiknya nona kembali kekamar, nanti tuan Park marah" Ujar salah satu maid yang berada disana dengan wajah cemasnya

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, Baekki bosan didalam kamar" Ujar Baekhyun cemberut, tentu saja wajah cemberut Baekhyun menambah kepanikan maid didepannya ini

"B-baiklah nona" Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menghampiri maid yang tengah memotong sayuran didepannya

"Bibi, ada yang bisa Baekki bantu?" Ujar Baekhyun ramah saat melihat maid didepannya tengah kesusahan memotong sebuah kentang

"Ah tidak apa-apa nona cantik" Ujar maid tersebut dengan senyuman lembutnya

"Tidak bibi, Baekki ingin membantu" Ujar Baekhyun, tangannya mengambil pisau dapur dan mulai memotong kentang dengan lancar, seperti sudah ahli

"Wah, nona Baekhyun selain cantik juga pintar memasak rupanya" Puji maid tersebut, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terkikik lucu

"Ah biasa saja bibi, Baekki tidak cantik, Baekki bisa memasak karena sudah terbiasa" Ujar Baekhyun merendah

...

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia tidak berhasil menemukan sosok mungil miliknya

"Tadi saya melihat nona Byun didapur tuan" Ujar Mark menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?" Ujar Chanyeol samar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur

Saat kaki Chanyeol menginjak lantai dapur miliknya, suluruh maid yang berada disana terkejut, pasalnya Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi ruangan memasak tersebut, dan hal ini adalah kejadian langka sekali. Seluruh maid membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat daddynya berada tidak jauh darinya

"Dad, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol

"Daddy akan bekerja, jangan menunggu dad pulang oke? Langsung tidur saja dan jangan tidur terlalu malam" Ujar Chanyeol bertubi-tubi

"Hmm, baiklah" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat dan berjalan santai keluar dari dapur

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, ia malu sekali, banyak maid yang tersenyum geli saat melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya mencium Baekhyun didepan mereka

'Ah, aku malu sekali' Batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan untuk menuju tempat semulanya dan mulai memotong sayuran yang lainnya

"Sejak nona berada disini, rumah ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dan berwarna" Ujar salah satu maid Chanyeol yang tengah memasak

"Ah, benarkah? Baekki tidak mengetahui itu" Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengarkan hal tersebut

"Benar nona, dan juga sejak nona berada disini, tuan Park terlihat berbeda dan juga lebih santai" Ujar maid itu lagi

"Eumm, benarkah?" Baekhyun tersesenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Tuan Park sungguh beruntung memiliki gadis sebaik dan secantik anda" Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya guna menutupi pipinya yang memerah karena malu, apa semua yang dikatakan maid ini benar?

...

"Chanyeol nanti malam ayo ke pub" Ujar pria dengan kulit seputih susu

"Apa kau tidak mengajakku? Tega sekali" Kali ini terdengar rengekan dari pria yang memiliki kulit sedikit hangus diantara mereka bertiga

"Diamlah" Ujar pria putih tersebut meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya

"Aku ingin cepat pulang, kurasa" Jawab Chanyeol yang tengah serius mengecek data dari perusahaan yang mengajaknya berkerja sama

"Wow, sejak kapan kau menolak ajakan ke pub!!!" Heboh pria dengan kulit sedikit hangus -Jongin-

"Wah, ada yang salah dengamu" Kali ini pria dengan kulit seputih susu -Sehun-

"Ada yang menungguku di rumah" Ujar Chanyeol yang masih serius melihat laptop miliknya

"Woah! Kau sudah menyewa jalang?" Jongin masih heboh dengan penuturan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa baginya

"Hei, sejak kapan kau bersemangat sekali menuju rumah?" Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran

"Aku tidak menyewa jalang bodoh, ada gadis yang menungguku" Baik Sehun maupun Jongin melotot berjamaah saat mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya

"K-kau menculiknya?" Ujar Jongin sambil menatap horor Chanyeol

"Tidak, aku membelinya" Balas Chanyeol santai

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut, apa salah satu sahabatnya ini sudah gila?

"Woa, kau membelinya dimana?" Chanyeol mendengus sebal, kedua sahabatnya ini sungguh tidak akan berhenti bertanya saat ia tidak segera menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membelinya, hanya saja Sojin memiliki hutang yang banyak untukku, dan dia menebusnya dengan anaknya" Jelas Chanyeol, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Jongin memanggut-manggutkan dagunya

"Sojin si jalang itu? Apakah sebegitu jalangnya dia hingga memiliki anak seperti itu?" Tutur Jongin dengan ekspresi yang menurut Sehun menggelikan

"Wow, kau mendeskripsikannya seolah kau pernah menggunakannya" Ejek Sehun

"Enak saja, aku hanya untuk Kyungsooku" Ujar Jongin percaya diri

"Menggelikan sekali"

"Chan, apa dia cantik?" Tanya Jongin tidak menggubris ejekan Sehun

"Dia cantik, manis dan mungil" Jawab Chanyeol dengan ulasan senyumnya yang tipis

"Sehun, ayo kerumah Chanyeol, kita lakukan hal 'itu' bersama" Ajak Jongin semangat

"Ya! Kau belum pernah ditabrak mobil?!"

Next?

Huhuhu :'' maaf Chinguu atas keterlambatan publikasi Chapter kali ini, karena pixku 3 hari ini agak nggak enak badan, sekali lagi maaf yupps dan makasih buat yang support. See you next Chapter.


	4. Who?

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia sungguh sangat bosan saat ini, terlebih Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkannya melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan bersih-bersih

Memang disini sungguh menyenangkan, tidak ada amarah dari ibunya lagi, tidak ada tetesan air hujan yang merembes membasahi dirinya dirumahnya dulu

Baekhyun beranjak dari kegiatannya 'menggulung badan dibawah selimut' dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan daddynya

"Sepertinya berkeliling menyenangkan" Gumam Baekhyun lucu saat mendapat ide cemerlangnya, bibir mungilnya bersenandung lembut sambil berlari kecil untuk menuju depan mansion Chanyeol yang terdapat kolam renang yang sungguh luar biasa

Baekhyun melihat pria yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan setelan pakaian olahraga yang sungguh membuat pria itu terlihat mempesona

"Ah annyeong" Sapa Baekhyun ramah kepata si pria sepeda kayuh tersebut. Spontan pria tersebut langsung menarik rem sepedahnya agar berhenti sebentat untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang menyapanya dengan lembut

"Annyeong" Jawab pria tersebut dengan tersenyum saat melihat gadis cantik yang telah menyapanya

'Siapa perempuan ini? Bukannya ini rumah Park sialan itu? Dan siapa perempuan cantik ini?' Pikir pria sepeda kayuh tersebut

"Selamat pagi oppa, nama saya Baekhyun" Ujar Baekhyun tersenyun cantik kepada pria yang memiliki wajah blasteran didepannya saat ini

"Selamat pagi, panggil saja Kris oppa. Dan, apa kau baru pindah disini atau?..." Ujar Kris yang mencoba menggali informasi dari gadis cantik didepannya

"Ah, Baekki pindah dari sini tiga hari yang lalu, mama menjual Baekki kepada daddy, dan sekarang Baekki tinggal bersama daddy" Tutur Baekhyun polos

Kris menautkan alisnya, ia tidak paham oleh perkataan gadis ini terlebih, siapa daddy?

"Apa daddy Baekki adalah Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris berusaha menebak gadis cantik didepannya ini

"Woa! Oppa seperti peramal! Bagaimana oppa tahu jika daddy Baekki yang baru adalah Chanyeol daddy?" Ujar Baekhyun terpukau oleh kemampuan Kris yang pandai menebak

'Oke, ini semakin menarik' Kris menyeringai

"Tentu saja Baekki" Ujar Kris

"Baiklah, oppa pergi dahulu, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali" Sambungnya

"Ah baiklah Kris oppa, semoga kita bertemu lagi" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat Kris mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali

"Bye my victim"

Baekhyun sedikit tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris saat ia mulai menjauh, Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali masuk kedalam mansion Chanyeol

"Mark oppa?!" Baekhyun sedikit kaget saat melihat Mark yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya saat ia memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali

"Nona, apa yang nona lakukan?" Tanya Mark

"Tidak, hanya menyapa oppa tadi, dia tampan dan baik" Jawab Baekhyun dengan ceria

"Maaf nona, tuan Park tidak memperbolehkan nona untuk keluar dari mansion ini" Tutur Mark

"Tapi tadi Baekki bosan sekali" Ujar Baekhyun memajukan bibir kecilnya

"Baiklah mari saya antar menuju kamar nona" Ujar Mark sopan

"Tidak usah oppa, Baekki bisa sendiri" Baekhyun meninggalkan Mark yang menatap rambut panjang Baekhyun yang berayun seiring ia berlari kecil

"Aku harus memberitahu tuan Park" Ujar Mark pelan

"Ayolah Chanyeol, bawa kita kerumahmu" Rengek Jongin sambil menarik-narik lengan jas mahal Chanyeol

"Tidak mau! Sudah kubilang tidak mau!" Seru Chanyeol saat sahabat hangusnya itu memohon untuk membawa mereka kerumahnya

"Kita hanya ingin melihat peliharaanmu Chan, ayolah" Kali ini Sehun yang memohon kepada Chanyeol

"Ya! Dia gadis, bukan peliharaan! Lagi pula ada apa dengan kalian, apa kurang puas memiliki vagina pacar kalian?!" Ujar Chanyeol frustasi, terkadang ia menyesal mengenal dua orang manusia yang tidak bisa dikatakan manusia yang sialnya ditakdirkan oleh tuhan untuk menjadi sahabatnya

"Aigoo, kita hanya ingin melihatnya" Ujar Jongin masih menarik lengan jas Chanyeol

"Dan juga melakukan hal 'itu' sedikit" Tambah Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin geram oleh dua orang manusia yang sungguh gila seiring semakin malamnya hari

"Mati saja sana" Ujar Chanyeol pasrah dan memilih mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya tersebut

Jongin dan Sehun cekikikan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sungguh terlihat overprotektif oleh gadisnya tersebut, sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis Chanyeol, hanya saja Jongin dan Sehun ingin melihat wajah jenaka Chanyeol yang langka sekali

"Hei, apa kabar cinta pertamamu?" Ujar Sehun saat tidak sengaja melihat figura kecil yang terdapat foto Chanyeol remaja yang menggenggam tangan gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya

Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengar kalimat termenyebalkan yang menghantuinya selama ini

"Diamlah" Ujat Chanyeol dingin

"Apa kau tidak berniat mencarinya lagi? Kupikir kau masih mengharapkannya" Ujar Jongin mengingat betapa kerasnya Chanyeol dulu mencari cinta pertamanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang

"Tidak tahu" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia teringat kembali dimana waktu pertama kali ia jatuh cinta

"Aigoo, pasti kau akan mendapat karma Chan, kau mencintai cinta pertamamu tapi kau sendiri menyimpan gadis cantik dirumahmu" Ujar Jongin

"Aku tidak percaya karma bodoh"

...

Tepat pukul 10 malam mobil yang Chanyeol naiki masuk kedalam pekarangan mansion mewahnya, kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan menuju pintu utama mansionnya

"Selamat datang tuan Park" Ujar Mark menyambut kedatangan majikannya

"Apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Chanyeol langsung menanyakan bagaimana kabar gadisnya saat ini

"Nona Baekhyun sudah tidur dikamar anda tuan" Jawab Mark sopan

"Kau melihatnya?!" Geram Chanyeol saat mendengar penuturan Mark, itu berarti mark melihat bagaimana cara tidur seksi gadisnya, menurutnya

"Tidak tuan, saya menyuruh maid untuk melihatnya" Jelas Mark, Chanyeol membuang nafasnya lega

"Baiklah jika begitu" Ujar Chanyeol hendak menuju kamarnya

"Tuan" Ujar Mark yang membuat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap asisten setianya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin

"Nona Byun, pagi tadi ia menyapa seorang pria yang lewat menaiki sepedanya tuan" Ujar Mark kepada Chanyeol

"Pria? Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Chanyeol was-was

"Sepertinya begitu tuan, saya hanya melihat sekilas wajahnya, jika dilihat ia memiliki tinggi sama seperti tuan, dan saya rasa saya pernah melihat pria tersebut" Penjelasan Mark semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir

Chanyeol meninggalkan Mark dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, ia berfikir keras untuk menebak siapa seseorang yang disapa gadisnya tadi pagi

"Tidak mungkin si keparat itu kan?!" Gumam Chanyeol geram, nama orang tersebut terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol saat ia menebak-nebak siapa si beruntung yang disapa Baekhyun

Next?

Hai readers setia ... maaf ya baru update hari ini karena beberapa hari lalu pixku ada kesibukan lain tapi sekarang pixku bakal update rutin kok . Ohya, maafkan segala kesalahan pixku ya, selamat hari raya idul fitri*telat. I love u


	5. Old Story

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, Kris-ah. Lihatlah disini ikannya banyak sekali" Ujar gadis kecil dengan kepangan rambutnya yang membuat ia semakin manis dan cantik

"Woah Ren kau benar, disini sungguh banyak ikannya dan ikannya gendut-gendut" Riuh bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan telinganya yang seperti yoda

"Lihat ikan itu gendut sekali seperti Irene!" Teriak bocah satu lagi, bocah dengan warna mata yang biru dan juga rambutnya blonde karena memang dia blasteran

"Ih Kris kok gitu! Irene gamau ah kalo Kris jahat gitu sama Irene, Irene mau sama Chanyeol-ah saja huh" Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah melas Kris karena sudah terkena 'ambekan' dari putri cantik mereka

"Sini Ren, gausah deket-deket sama Kris" Chanyeol berakting seolah sedang melindungi Irene

"Ih aku kok dibully sih!" Ujar Kris kecil dengan menghampiri mereka berdua, dikarenakan Kris terlalu bersemangat maka ia tersandung batu didekat kolam ikan yang berada dirumah Irene

Byurrrrr

Mereka bertiga membeku dan seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mereka sudah terjebur kedalam kolam dan basah kuyup

Dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong dan bermain bersama kura-kura milik Irene menambah asyiknya masa kecil mereka.

…

Park Chanyeol, Bae Irene dan Kris Wu adalah teman masa kecil yang sungguh tidak dapat dipisahkan, ditambah dengan lokasi rumah mereka berdekatan, dan juga sekolah merekapun sama.

"Kris, aku ke rumahmu ya? Mama sama papa sedang keluar, aku takut dirumah sendirian" Ujar Irene memohon kepada si bule. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing sehabis pulang sekolah

"Hei rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu tahu" Jawab Kris dengan mencubit pipi halus Irene

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan masam, hatinya terenyut, terenyut tak suka

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, mungkin ini hanya cemburu karena teman, fikirnya

…

Semakin beranjak SMA Chanyeol telah menyadari ada yang salah dengan hatinya akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu malu saat Irene tidak sengaja memegang tangannya dan saat Irene berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, dan ia juga semakin menyadari bahwa Irene semakin cantik saja setiap harinya

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Irene dari jendela kelasnya, kebetulan jendela kelasnya langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan olahraga sekolahnya, kelas Irene 2-E sedang pelajaran olahraga.

Kris menyadari Chanyeol tengah tersenyum sendirinya sambil menatap luar jendela, lantas Kris menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tepuk Kris pada bahu bidang Chanyeol

"T-tidak ada" Chanyeol gelagapan

"O! Ireneeeeee" Sapa Kris keras hingga membuat Irene sedikit terkejut

"Hai Kris Chanyeol" Sapa Irene balik sambil melambaikan tangannya dan senyumannya yang menambah degupan jantung Chanyeol

"Oh tuhan ampuni aku, Irene sungguh cantik sekali" Ujar Kris dan tentunya Irene tidak mendengarnya

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, tunggu sebentar, Kris? Apakah…?

"Kau juga berfikir dia cantik kan?" Tanya Kris sumringah

"Yah begitulah" Jawab Chanyeol kaku

"Ow! Sudah kuduga dia tercantik se sekolah ini bung, mungkin aku akan berterimakasih kepada tuhan jika Irene menjadi pacarku" Ujar Kris sambil menonjok pelan dada Chanyeol

Benar, Kris menyukai Irene

Dan Kris lebih berani untuk mengeksprsikannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol

…

Chanyeol lebih memilih diam, ia lebih suka menyimpan rasanya sendiri, ia tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kenyataan pahit yang sekarang dirasakannya

Irene membuat Chanyeol gila belakangan ini, contohnya seperti

 _Message from : Bae_

 _Chanyeoll, bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang?, ini penting sekali :'(_

Chanyeol terperanjat saat melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Irene, ia bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan segera berlari dari rumahnya

Saat Chanyeol hampir tiba dirumah Irene, ia melihat di teras rumahnya, dan Irene sedang menangis dan memeluk Kris, Chanyeol pikir hanya ia yang mendapat pesan dari Irene. Chanyeol berlali menghampiri kedua sahabatnya tersebut

"Irenee ada apa?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Irene dan menautkan alisnya khawatir

"Ia akan pindah rumah" Jawab Kris sambil menenangkan Irene yang masih menangis sesegukan

"Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba? Irene ada apa?" Chanyeol juga ikut menenangkan Irene

"Papa akan pindah tugas ke China, dan mau tidak mau aku harus pindah dari Korea, Uh aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kris Chanyeol lagiii" Ujar Irene sesegukan

"Hei tidak apa apa princess, kita bisakan berkomunikasi dengan video call" Ujar Kris menepuk pipi Irene yang semakin memerah

"Kau pasti akan mendapat sahabat yang lebih baik disana Ren, jangan menangis lagi" Kali ini Chanyeol menenangkan

"Ren lihat aku, aku ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu, Chanyeol tolong untuk menjadi saksi ya" Ujar Kris

"Apa itu?" Ujar Irene setengah serak

"Aku sungguh meyukaimu, dan rasa ini sudah tumbuh sejak lama, dan jika kau tidak ingin membalasnya tidak apa-apa" Ujar Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Irene

'Apa yang terjadi disini' Chanyeol membeku

"Kris? Benarkah?" Mata Irene berbinar

"Aku tidak pernah sejujur ini"

"Aku juga menyukaimu Krissss" Irene tersenyum manis, manis sekali

…

"Byee Irene, apa harus kupanggil saying?" Ujar Kris menggoda Irene yang tengah malu

"Hentikan Kris, kau membuatku malu!" Pekik Irene

"Bye Irene, semoga cuaca disana bagus" Ujar Chanyeol memaksakan senyumannya

"Bye Chanyeol, semoga kalian sehat disini"

"Kita pulang dulu baby" Pamit Kris mesra

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak pernah secanggung ini saat bersama Kris, ia rasa sudah ada tembok penghalang yang berada diantaranya dan Kris

"Dengar" Ujar Kris tiba-tiba

"Huh?" Jawab Chanyeol menatap Kris

"Mengakulah kau juga menyukai Irene" Ujar Kris memincingkan matanya

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Entah angin apa yang membuat Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya

"Sekarang Irene pacarku, walaupun kau hanya sekedar menyukainya aku tidak terima, dan silahkan buang mimpimu sejauh mungkin untuk memiliki Irene" Ujar Kris dengan angkuh seraya mendorong Chanyeol mundur

"Hei aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan sahabat ku, aku anggap aku tidak mendengar apa-apa" Ujar Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Kris yang semula berada di bahunya

"Dasar bodoh, siapa yang menganggapmu sahabat huh?! Kau pikir aku dan Irene sudi berteman dengan yatim piatu sepertimu?!" Ujar Kris tersenyum meremehkan

Chanyeol sungguh terkejut setengah ampun dengan apa yang dituturkan Kris barusan, ia sungguh merasakan hatinya tercubit dengan keras oleh pengkhianatan

"Bajingan!" Chanyeol memukuli Kris tanpa ampun, Kris hanya tersenyum setan dan terima dipukuli oleh Chanyeol

…

Chanyeol sekarang tengah berada dirumah Kris untuk meminta maaf kepada orang tuanya Kris, sedangkan Nenek Chanyeol (Jadi Chanyeol tinggalnya sama neneknya, dan rumah nenek Chanyeol tetanggaan sama Irene, Kris) bersimpuh kepada ayah ibu Kris agar mereka mau memaafkan Chanyeol yang telah melukai wajah rupawan Kris, Chanyeol hanya sedih melihat neneknya yang memohon kepada orang tua anak busuk seperti Kris

Dan saat Chanyeol dan neneknya akan meninggalkan kediaman Kris

"Aku suka sekali dengan lukaku, karenanya bisa membuatmu lebih menderita, kau mau pukul aku lagi eh?" Kris tertawa dingin dengan sudut bibirnya yang ia naikkan

'Suatu saat nanti aku akan membalasmu 'sahabatku' ' Batin Chanyeol

…

data-p-id=2a12a291dcbeaf036de0ea8e53466735,MAAFKAN KESALAHAN PIXKU YAAAAAA, APAPUN ITU DAN PIXKU BAKALAN BERUSAHA BUAT UP DADDY INI, SOOOO SELAMAT MENUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA GUYSS, I LOV UUUU


	6. I Only Have You One

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

.

"Baek, siapa pria yang kau temui kemarin?" Ujar Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun intens dari sudut ranjangnya

"Heum? Siapa dad?" Baekhyun yang tengah asik memainkan psp Mark yang ia pinjam kemarin dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang Chanyeol

"Saat aku pergi bekerja, aku melihat cctv depan rumah dan melihatmu, siapa dia?" Ujar Chanyeol memincingkan mata

"Ah, Kris Oppa yang kemarin? Dia-"

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya Oppa?!" Baekhyun terkejut, hingga layar psp yang ia pegang menampakkan 'Game Over'

"Memangnya kenapa dad? Wajahnya sangat muda, dan sepertinya dia baik" Chanyeol menggeram sembunyi, ternyata si kunyuk tersebut yang berani-beraninya berbicara dengan anjing kecilnya

"Hei bocah perlu kau ketahui umurnya sama denganku" Ujar Chanyeol kesal, memangnya ia tidak terlihat muda begitu?

"Benarkah? Tapi daddy lebih tampan kok" Baekhyun menampakkan giginya dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit salah tinggah, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat garang

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia Baek, kuperingatkan" Titah Chanyeol dingin, ia sungguh masih memendam dendam kepada Kris keparat tersebut

"Memangnya kenapa dad?" Baekhyun bertanya dan mendekat ke Chanyeol

"Kau tidak perlu tau" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuang muka agar tidak melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun, menurut Chanyeol

"Dan satu lagi" Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu Chanyeol sudah duluan mengeluarkan suara

"Kau akan bersekolah besok, lebih tepatnya HomeSchooling" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sontak tersenyum senang, pasalnya dulu ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi jika ingin pergi sekolah sebelum disuruh ibunya untuk bekerja

"Terimakasih daddy hehe" Ujar Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya terkejut diabuatnya, anak ini sungguh membuat Chanyeol tenang, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ia Baekhyun sungguh mirip seseorang

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun ke kasurnya dan mulai mempersatukan bibir hangat mereka, Baekhyun terkejut oleh apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia suka

"Dadhh" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mengajak lidah baekhyun bergulat, Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan bibir manis Baekhyun

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, dan ia melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merah padam, ia hanya tersenyum

"Tidurlah" Ujar Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandinya

Chanyeol hanya menyesali perbuatannya tadi, karena aksinya tadi ia harus meredakan ketegangan yang luar biasa di celananya, terlebih saat ia mengingat bahwa Baekhyun masih kedatangan tamu bulanannya

…

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan kelas Biologi, Kimia dan Fisikanya yang ditentori oleh Mrs. Kang, Chanyeol tidak main-main dalam memilihkan tentor, ia memilih tentor yang sungguh berpengalaman sehingga Baekhyun bisa paham dengan cepat apa yang diajarkan

Selepas memandangi buku selama 8 jam lebih Baekhyun berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di taman depan mansion Chanyeol

"Nona apa nona mencari Tuan Chanyeol?" Tanya Mark yang kebetuan bertemu Baekhyun diruang tamu

"Apa Daddy sudah datang Oppa? Biasanya jam 10"

"Sekarang hari Sabtu nona, Tuan Park sedang tidak ada banyak pekerjaan dan jika nona mencari Tuan Park beliau ada di taman biasanya" Ujar Mark kepada Baekhyun

"Kebetulan sekali, baiklah terimakasih Oppa" Ujar Baekhyun membungkukkan badan dan berlari menuju taman di depan mansion Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Hmm Daddy mungkin sedang berada diluar" Ujar Baekhyun dan membuka gerbang yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya

"Tidak ada" Monolog Baekhyun

…

Kris sedang mencari angina dengan motor besar miliknya, sekedar melepas stress mungkin. Dan saat ia melintas tak sengaja ia melihat gadis cantik yang beberapa hari kemarin berbincang dengannya, tak pikir dua kali Kris langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang celinguk-celinguk mencari seseorang

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat motor dengan ukuran besar berhenti tepat di depannya, siapa dia, pikirnya

"Hai Baekki" Ujar Kris seraya membuka masker hitamnya

"Oh Kris Oppa?" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Sedang apa diluar sini Baek?" Ujar Kris sok baik

"Baekki sedang mencari Daddy" Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun ingat dengan pesan Chanyeol agar menjauhi Kris, bisa gawat jika Chanyeol tau

"Bagaimana jika Oppa ajak berkeliling saja?" Ujar Kris menepuk jok belakangnya yang kosong

"Ah tidak usah Oppa, Baekki mau membantu bibi memasak didapur" Baekhyun mengeluarkan alasannya agar ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah

"Tidak akan lama kok" Ujar Kris kembali

"Tidak usah Oppa" Ujar Baekhyun masih menolak

"Ayolah Baek, aku memaksa" Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat melihat Kris saat ini yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menariknya sedikit

…

"Mark, dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Mark yang melintas di ruang keluarga Chanyeol

"Bukannya tadi Tuan berada di taman? Baekhyun tadi mencari tuan dan saat ini mungkin Baekhyun berada disana" Ujar Mark

"Baiklah" Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjanganya menuju taman, dari kejauhan ia mendengar perdebatan entah oleh siapa

Semakin mendekat Chanyeol menyadari jika itu suara Baekhyunnya

" _Bagaimana jika Oppa ajak berkeliling saja?"_

" _Ah tidak usah Oppa, Baekki mau membantu bibi memasak didapur"_

" _Tidak akan lama kok"_

" _Tidak usah Oppa"_

" _Ayolah Baek, aku memaksa"_

"Hei dia bilang tidak! Kenapa kau memaksa sekali?" Ujar Chanyeol melepas cengkraman tangan Kris pada Baekhyun dengan kasar

"Wah Daddy mu dating Baekki" Ujar Kris tersenyum menampakkan giginya

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin karena ketakutan

"Tidak ada, tapi peliharaanmu cantik juga, apa kau sudah mencobanya huh?" Ujar Kris merendahkan

"Bukan urusanmu, pikirlah yang menjadi urusanmu, seperti tololnya kau mengatur perusahaan Ayahmu mungkin" Balas Chanyeol yang membuat senyum Kris memudar

"Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa dengan peliharaanmu, kurasa kau masih mencintai Irene bukan? Byee" Ujar Kris melesatkan motornya cepat

"Dad, siapa Irene?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit sedih

"Bukan urusanmu" Mood Chanyeol berantakan, ia sungguh kesal mengapa Baekhyun masih menerima Kris untuk berbicara dengannya dan ditambah perkataan Kris yang sangat hoax 100% serta Baekhyun yang mungkin salah paham dengan wanita yang bernama Irene itu

"Daddy" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan mendahuluinya

…

Sampai dikamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menatap jendela besar di kamarnya, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah

"Dad-"

"Begitu sulit untukmu agar tidak berbicara dengan dia huh?" Baekhyun terperanjat saat Chanyeol mulai meledak

"Baekki tidak bermaksud agar ini terjadi Daddy" Baekhyun menunduk dalam

"Kau tau? Kris selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dan satu-satunya hal yang aku miliki yang ia tidak punya adalah kau Baek"

"Daddy maafkan Baekki" Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan

"Dan dia mungkin ingin memilikinya"

Next tidak?


	7. Maybe I

DADDY

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol (26)

-Byun Baekhyun (17)

\- Other

Warning : 18, Pedofil, Smut, Mature

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan cepatnya, Baekhyun masih takut untuk menatap mata Chanyeol secara langsung, ia takut jika Chanyeol masih marah terhadapnya

"Baekhyun" Mata Chanyeol menatap gadis didepannya yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya

"Y-ya ada apa?" Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan panggilan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan takut-takut

"Setelah ini bersiaplah, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" Ujar Chanyeol dan langsung melanjutkan acara sarapannya

"Tapi Dad, setelah ini Baekki ada kelas" Ujar Baekhyun menatap makanannya

"Itu bisa menunggu, apa kelasmu lebih penting daripada aku?" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan sarapannya

"O-oke" Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mencoba untuk 'menurut' kepada Chanyeol

…

Chanyeol sedikit menyesal telah membelikan rok mini untuk Baekhyun tempo hari yang lalu, lihatlah sekarang Chanyeol bukannya harus menjalankan mobilnya malah memilih untuk mematung dan menatap intens paha putih mulus Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang telah meletakkan pantatnya di jok penumpang mobil mewah Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya

"Emm Dad, kapan kita akan berangkat?" Baekhyun mencoba melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol yang melongo

"Tentu saja sekarang" Chanyeol menutupi kegugupannya karena telah dicyduk oleh Baekhyun dengan sifat coolnya

Setelah itu tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka dan membiarkan keheningan yang mengisi

…

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya disalah satu tempat pemakaman dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

"Aku tidak yakin kesana dengan pakaian seperti ini dad" Baekhyun cemberut karena merasa dirinya telah salah kostum

"Ya, baju itu seharusnya kau gunakan saat tidur bersamaku" Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"Dad, apa yang kau katakana tadi?" Baekhyun ikut membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol

"Tidak ada, sekarang ayo ikut aku" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis yang lebih pendek dibandingnya berjalan beriringan

Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya didepan dua makam yang sangat bersih

"Dad, aku sungguh mengapa kau membawaku disini, aku tahu Daddy membenciku tapi jangan suruh aku untuk mati ya-" Baekhyun malah memohon dengan imut didepan Chanyeol

"Baek, ini makam orang tuaku, tenangkan dirimu" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang rupanya sudah salah paham

"Ah maafkan aku Dad, Annyeong Mr. Park dan Mrs. Park" Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati mendiang orangtua Chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap makam orangtuanya dengan wajah datar tapi pandangannya sendu, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol mengusap lembut tangan Chanyeol

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya

"Umma Appa, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi sinyak kepada Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"Selamat pagi Umma Appanya Daddy Chanyeol, perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun. Ah anak anda sungguh baik sudah mau menyayangi Baekki walau Baekki sebenarnya sangat nakal, oh dan Daddy juga sudah mencium Baekki dua kali eumm Baekki suka sih tapi Daddy terlalu bersemangat gituu-umph" Chanyeol mendelik saat mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk membekap mulut nakal Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya karena pandangan aneh orang sekitar yang juga sedikit mendengar celotehan Baekhyun

"Sudah cukup Baek, ayo sini" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang empunya masih ingin melanjutkan celotehannya dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus terseret arus tarikan tangan besar Chanyeol

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke taman yang terdapat telaga yang berada tidak jauh dari pemakaman. Disana terdapat angsa-angsa yang berenang dengan lucu dan juga terdapat pepohonan yang rimbun di tepi telaga yang membuat tempat itu semakin sejuk

"Duduk disini" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk dibangku taman

"Wah tempat ini indah sekali" Ujar Baekhyun tertegun

"Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu Baek"

"Tentang mengapa aku sungguh melarangmu menemui Kris lagi" Ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkannya"

Chanyeol mulai bercerita awal bagaimana mereka bisa kenal, dan bercerita bahwa Chanyeol pernah menyukai teman masa kecilnya sendiri hingga perkelahian antara Kris dan Chanyeol pada saat itu, serta Chanyeol juga menceritakan mengapa kedua orangtuanya bisa meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun saat ini paham mengapa Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kris dan Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah karena telah tidak menghiraukan perintah untuk menjauhi Kris

Dan Baekhyun kini tahu siapa Irene yang sudah dibicarakan Kris kemarin, Chanyeol mengalami masa kurang menyenangkan sewaktu ia kecil, sama sepertinya

"Apakah Irene cinta pertama Daddy?" Baekhyun bertanya disela Chanyeol bercerita

"Sebenarnya ada-"

Gyurr

Hujan tiba disaat Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung melepas jasnya dan menggunakannya sebagai paying darurat untuk melindungi kepalanya dan juga Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tidak berkedip saat wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya, tampan, tampan sekali

"Ayo ke mobil" Kalimat Chanyeol yang membuyarkan fantasi Baekhyun yang pergi kemana-mana

"Ah iyaa" Baekhyun menutupi pipinya yang terlihat memerah, memerah karena dingin atau karena malu?

Sesampai dimobil Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena terkena tetesan hujan dengan tissue dan Chanyeol melipat jasnya yang kelihatannya basah kuyup dan meletakkan di jok belakang

"Dad sebentar" Baekhyun menyentuh dagu Chanyeol dan membawanya mendekat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengusap wajah basah Chanyeol dengan lembut hingga wajah Chanyeol kering

Chanyeol yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya mematung sejenak dan menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Kau memancingku bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya salah tingkah

"Apa? Tidak" Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke tetesan hujan yang membasahi kaca mobil Chanyeol

"Kau ingin aku cium kan?" Chanyeol mulai mendekat kearah Baekhyun

"Kata-katamu tadi sewaktu 'mengadu' pada orangtuaku tentang ciuman sudah menjelaskan semuanya sayang" Pungguh Baekhyun semakin mundur karena Chanyeol juga semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun

Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat melihat rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan menambah kesan bad boy yang cocok dengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun menutup matanya, pasalnya saat ini punggungnya sudah terhalang pintu mobil Chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak bisa mundur walaupun satu inci

"Jika ciuman tidak memuaskanmu aku bisa memberimu lebih" Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun dan jarinya turun menuju melewati leher putih Baekhyun dan berkelana menuju kancing baju Baekhyun yang terbuka dibagian atas

"Buka matamu" Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol mengancingkan bajunya yang sebelumnya tak sengaja terbuka

"Astaga" Pipi Baekhyun sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang

'Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?' Batin Baekhyun

.

.

Besok dilanjut okeyyy :)))))))))


End file.
